Doctor Who - Spearhead From Space
Doctor Who - Spearhead From Space is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 1st February 1988, and then re-released in 6th February 1995 by BBC Video. Description Forbidden to continue his travels through time and space by his fellow Time Lords, the newly regenerated Doctor begins his exile on Earth and finds himself hurled into one of his most exciting and terrifying adventures... But the Doctor is not the only alien intelligence arriving on the planet. A shower of mysterious meteorites signals the coming of the Nestene Consciousness - an evil, cosmic, collective being with just one goal - total conquest of Earth. The Nestenes possess a special ability to control plastic and are making hordes of Autons - indestructible, armed, plastic mannikins, only awaiting the Nestene command to start their killer rampage. Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, scientist Liz Shaw and U.N.I.T. enlist the Doctor's help to defeat the relentless Auton invasion, but the Doctor has problems of his own... Credits Trailers and info Original 1988 release It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos 1995 Re-release * The Video Collection children's trailer from 1995 with clips from "Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie", "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Tots TV", "Rosie and Jim", "Brum", "Sooty and Co." and "The Wind in the Willows". * A slide showing "Doctor Who - More Than 30 Years in the TARDIS" available. Category:BBC Video Star ident from 1980 to 1988 Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:Doctor Who Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Sci-Fi Videos by BBC Category:1988 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1995 (announced by Sarah Greene) Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks)